


Eight Letters

by Tommyboy



Category: Take That
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author’s choice, Author’s choice, I still love you  1/7/14 (</p><p>Though I don't say I still love you .. their song Eight Letters from Progress does and this is the opening to that relationship once more.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Letters

Time makes the heart grow fonder.

Robbie thought about him … often. Yes he saw him, in fact, Mark was the only one he kept in contact with over the years. Those long years of making Take That suffer with his words. Those years that he won awards and gained platinum albums.

But Mark held himself.

What they had could not be, at least not as the way things stood, between Robbie and the others. Always the peace maker.

As time wore on, Robbie did lose sight of himself, got in more problems when left to his own devices, or vices, for him. Finding anonymity in L.A., Robbie retreated into himself. Yet, he wanted, wanted to know what he once had, the security, the friendship.

When he got the call, saying they were in L.A., he finally let his guard down and said yes.


End file.
